


Little One

by Lobaii



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cullenlingus, Dom Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Mage Trevelyan - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobaii/pseuds/Lobaii
Summary: Smut mostly, sexy situations and ramblings. Some Angst. Really just a lot of smut... :)Cullen and Inquisitor Trevelyan (Mage!)





	1. Adamant Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short but hang in there- the smut is coming. If you want to skip right to it, I have marked the chapters. :)
> 
> When I was doing the Here lies the Abyss quest, it struck me on how Cullen must feel when romanced by the Inquisitor. Just waiting to see if she comes back from the fade alive. 
> 
> I would love to hear feedback, and thoughts. Please if there are any correction or spelling mistakes-let me know.

Adamant Fortress stood before him, taken by the inquisition soldiers. Grey Wardens filed past, to him this all went unnoticed. It felt as if the air had been sucked away all at once, he knew something was wrong.

His gaze fixated on the glowing around the giant structure. Tendrils of fears flickered through his chest, a physical ache with every beat of his heart. A solider rounded the corner gasping for breath.

“Commander...” he paused taking a shaky breath.

“Speak man!” Cullen barked.

“The Inquisitor...they went into the rift Sir...They just fell in.”

Cullen was already gone, his stride picking up pace until he was running towards the rift. The rampart was crumbled away revealing the glowing mass below. Panic crept into him, he moved closer to the edge.

“Cullen.” A sharp voiced called to him, he turned back out of his trance to see Leliana approaching him. Her hand gripping his arm tightly.

“I should....” he trailed off, his mind unable to put together the words he wanted. Leliana tugged him hard causing him to stumble backwards.

“There is no way to know where these go, or if you would even be able to find her. Think about this, she is not alone in there.” Cullen nodded her voice distant, refusing to look away from the rift

“Bull was with her, and that demon. Right?”Leliana released a harsh breathe of relief “Yes, and Varric.”

“I cannot lose her Leliana.” his voice barely above a whisper. Leliana linked an arm with his “We will wait...together.”


	2. Aftermath of Adamant

It had been several days since Adamant. 

Aside from a few moments at meals or around the war table Cullen had barely seen Tess.

Of course, she had returned only mildly harmed and victories. The only causality Warden Loghain. 

He had been so busy with the Grey Wardens over the last week, he often was found asleep at his desk trying to keep up with the onslaught of reports. 

An effort in futility he was sure, his mind was unable to focus on little but her. Her eyes...their intense stare. Her lips..full, soft fit against his perfectly. How they would look wrapped around his cock...Maker take me.

He clenched his jaw, trying to focus on the scout before him. The sun suddenly felt too bright, heat prickled his neck.

“What?” he growled

“Um..” the scout stuttered “I'm sorry Commander, Lady Montilyet wants to know if you are able to take a meeting with the General from Orlais.”

Cullen groaned “I will go speak with Josephine” he despised that overstuffed windbag. 

The scout hesitated.

“Dismissed.” 

He took the steps into the main hall two at a time, stopping midway glancing up at the Inquisitor balcony. Making his way through the main hall as discreetly as possible, he slipped into the Inquisitors' quarters and closed the door behind him tightly. To the void with the general.

He could hear her up the stairs, soft quill strokes on paper. A tight coil of heat wrapped around his abdomen. His length hardening, pushing painfully against his leather breeches. He was losing his control, he climbed the stairs without a sound- unlacing himself.

She was turned away focused on her notations, he slide off his breastplate and mantle dropping them on the settee with a soft thud. He paused, no reaction.

Smirking he came up behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck placing a kiss under her ear. She gasped pulling away, relaxing as she met his gaze. He grabbed her pulling her up to him roughly, grinding his hardness into her stomach. 

“Oh” she gasped softly until now Cullen had only kissed her a handful of times .

“Cullen...I...um” she was cut of by his mouth on hers, his scent surrounding her. Leather, fur, sweat, something uniquely him. 

He pushed her against the desk pulling his mouth from hers, she moaned at her loss.

“Get up.” He demanded.

She met his gaze shyly, and hopped up onto the desk wordlessly. 

His fingers stroked up her arms, and over her neck before seizing her tunic ripping it down the front. Buttons scattered around the room. 

He growled his approval as her bare breasts were revealed to him. “No small clothes Inquisitor.” The tips of his fingers grazed under her breast before finding her nipple. She jolted as he ran this thumb over its soft pink surface bringing it to a tight peak. “Expecting company or do you enjoy being naked under your clothing...is it your little secret?” He whispered heavily in her ear, nipping at the edges. 

“I like the silk on my skin.” She said shakily as his mouth moved down to her collarbone, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. She squirmed on the wood of the desk seeking friction. Kissing down to her breast he took as much of her as possible in his mouth and sucked hard. His hand wrapping around her back, holding her to him. 

Inhaling deeply he could smell her arousal.

He groaned, any remaining control fleeing as he moved between her legs. Pushing them open roughly, his hands pulled at her waist seeking the laces for her leggings. 

Tess pushed back, his fingers dug into her dragging her back to him, grinding himself against her seeking relief. His mouth latched onto her neck, red welts forming along her throat.  
He could hear her speaking but was unable to make out the words, a whooshing sound filled his ears.

“Stop Cullen, Please stop.” She said yelped, the air was sucked from the room as he wrenched himself backwards. Her eyes were wide with alarm, her hands trying to grasp at the remains of her shirt. 

Nausea hit him, hurt...he hurt her..

“Maker..fuck...Tess..I am so sorry.” He reached a hand out to her, feeling sucker punched as she scrambled away. Turning he fled down the stairs, retreating as quickly as possible to his quarters.

What was wrong with him, he had scared her...HURT her.

A sick animal that's all he was, a sick deranged animal. 

Just as he suspected. 

What he would have done if she didn't stop him. He cringed at the thought.

He slammed his fist into the stone wall...again...and again. Until the pain over took him and he slid down onto the floor burying his face in his hands, he wept.


	3. A Shadow in the Night

Tess waited until dark to go to him, she needed to explain. Maker... the look on his face once he realized. She needed time to compose herself, and calm down.

Skyhold was quiet, the night cloaked her as she knocked at his door.   
Calling to him softly.   
No answer.

Crouching, she silently thanked Varric for showing her how to pick simple locks.   
Before she had a chance the door swung open, her gaze met his legs and travel up his muscular build. She stood from her crouch, his eyes met her surprised.

“Tess.” He whispered “I...please.” his words cut off by her mouth on his, gentle and sweet.

She pulled back, a deep sadness filled his eyes. Pursing her lips she pushed past him into his office, his gaze followed her.

“I am sick." Holding his arm out to keep her at a distance "I have no control around you. I cannot imagine what I would have done to you. If you.... I will be gone by morning I assure you.”

Tess stared across at him, it was only then he realized she was wearing his mantle- the black fur framing her. A deep v on her bare skin ran down her neck ending between her breasts. Her hands holding it close around her.

“Cullen...what happened earlier...I well...I wanted but... you left so...” she sighed composing her thoughts “I am not as experienced and your....aggressiveness.”

“Terrified you.” He spat out “I saw your face Tess, you were afraid of me.”

Tess approached him “Cullen your not hearing me, I want you....” she touched his face, her fingers drawing over his scars. “ I want you...I do but I....I've never been with a man before.” 

Her skin set ablaze with her admission. The words hung in the air between them. Cullen hesitated “You want me?” she nodded roughly 

“You were scared Tess, I saw that" he paused "I did that.” 

She nodded “There was a time in the circle...there as a time when...” she stopped “You didn't hurt me Cullen, I was afraid but not because of you."

“What happened at the Circle Tess.” He said firmly. His hands finding her, touching her arms gently. 

Tess shook her head, dropping her gaze from his.

“Did someone hurt you?”

She nodded 

“A Templar?” his throat growing tight 

Tess didn't move, Cullen already knew the answer. “And I reminded you of...Maker” He knew this happened in circles on a few occasions he witnessed it from senior Templars. At the time he was to afraid of the consequences if he said anything. He suspected nothing would change even if he did.

Pulling her to him, he held she close. Tess tucked her head under his chin and remained quiet for a few moments. “I was young, and when all this happened I pushed it behind me...I didn't know until today it had effected me. Something about how you move when you tried to....” She stopped taking a deep breath. “It was the way a he moved. I guess it brought back something I thought wasn't part of me anymore.”

“Come lay with me please, I promise I will not touch you. I just...I want to hold you...I thought you were lost to me.” He whispered into her hair.

They climbed the wooden ladder to his sleeping quarters and laid back watching the stars in silence, holding hands.

“Cullen”

“Hm..”

“A piece of me was very excited this afternoon.”

Cullen grunted

“Overwhelmed...I've never felt that way before..or seen you like that.”

Cullen took a deep breath “Tess maybe now isn't a good time to do this.”

“I just want to talk.”

“Ok”

Silence again. Cullen turned to face her “Can I ask you a question?”

Tess nodded but keep her gaze ahead at the stars. “Did that...monster hurt you?”

She shook her head “Never got the chance, I was able to get away before he....” she stopped “before he...got to far.”

“Do you know where he is now?”

Tess paused and shook her head “I would imagine someone like that fell to corruption.”

Turning to him, she push herself against him and tucked her head against his chest. Her breath soft and sweet. Suddenly exhausted Tess welcomed the firm bed that smelled wonderfully like him. “You sleep we can talk in the morning.” he whispered.

She turned to look up at him ,“ Cullen I know you. I know your not him.” 

He kissed her gently and stretched out beside her, both feel asleep to the rhythms of each others breathing.


	4. Morning is Born (E)

Cullen's low moans brought Tess out of her sleep. “No..no..please leave her...” 

She touched his shoulder lightly, unsure of how he would react. “Cullen?”

Wrenched into awareness, he gasped. 

Her hand rubbed his chest tenderly. “Is it the lyrium withdrawal?” He nodded rubbing his eyes wearily, it was still dark, very early morning.

“I am sorry to wake you.” He sighed as the dream faded away and he became acutely aware of her in his bed. He shifted his hips away from her trying to hide his state of arousal.

“Cullen you don't need to...” she trailed off and moved her hands up to his mantle that she still wore. Untying the straps she let it fall open revealing her bare breast to the cool morning air. 

“Maker.” he groaned his fingers running up to cup her, running his thumbs across her nipple. Tess arched into his hand as he pulled himself above her lowering his mouth to her peak, running his tongue over her. Kissing the skin between he moved to her other breast showing it the same affection.

Tess bucked her hips against him, seeking pressure. Coolness flooded her as Cullen pulled back, looking down at her. She shifted against him, pulling at his hands.

“I think we need to talk before....” his eyes looked down her taut stomach and blushed,

“You have a way of teasing a girl, Commander.” Tess huffed and pulled herself into a sitting position. 

“Believe me, stopping is testing all my control. Don't push your luck Little one.”

Tess's brow shot up in surprise, Cullen held her gaze seeking her permission. She nodded absently, curious how arousal changed the shy, albeit awkward Commander into a much more demanding...darker person. Maker help her she could feel her smalls getting moist at his words.

Cullen smirked at her approval. “I've been reading some interesting literature Dorian offered to me, I think due to your inexperience we will need a word so I know when to stop if you need too. “ he paused thinking...

“Lyrium?” she whispered 

“You are asking for trouble aren't you Inquisitor?”

It was her turn to smirk, as he continued 

“So be it, I am going to ask you some questions Little one, No words..nod yes and shake no. Understood?”

She nodded her agreement.

“You are a virgin?”

She blushed but nodded

“Have you outside our discussion last night been with anyone in any form?”

She shook her head no

“Really, nothing more then what I've already done.”

She shook her head.

“From what I saw at Circles, that is a rarity.”

She blushed, refusing to meet his eyes

“Have you ever touched yourself?”

She shook her head fiercely 

“So you have never had an orgasm?”

She shook her head again, squirming against the mattress.

“Well that is interesting. I certainly have spent myself many time over you.”

Tess smiled but kept her eyes downcast, embarrassed now Cullen cocked his head suddenly his usual fumbling self.

“You make me do things, I cannot believe. I've...” he let out a heavy sign. “Used your smalls...before to ..ah ease myself.”

A gasp escaped Tess, before she covered her mouth. Cullen inhaled deeply “Yes well, that's not the...Sera caught me leaving your quarters. She couldn't have seen them but I swear she knew.”

Tess giggled now, and wondered to herself what ones she was missing. Making a note to look when she returned to her room. Cullen shook his head and kiss her softly, his eyes dilated quickly, a dark shadow overcame him. A warm excitement rose in her stomach.

“Tell me Little one, would you like me to give you pleasure.”

She nodded slowly, as his hand ran down her stomach slowly rolling her leggings down her hips. Without hesitation he buried his nose against her smalls, inhaling deeply. Tess squeaked “Cullen...Maker what are you doing?”

He laid a kiss on her, his tongue caressing her though the cloth, “Oh” she bucked her hips against his face. Pressure was starting to build in her abdomen. His finger slipped into the thin clothing covering her and pushed it aside, finding her clit running his tongue over it. “Fuck” she hissed her hands finding his hair holding him to her. Moving down he thrusting his tongue inside of her, dragging it slowly out and back up to capture her nub. She was close, feeling the pleasure well upside of her about to burst pushing her over somewhere she didn't know or care.

“Commander!” Cassandra's voice came from down below “Are you in here?”

Cullen ran his hand up her to cover her mouth quickly as she moaned her disappointment. He knew she was close feeling her tense around him, her hips moving in time with his tongue. 

“Cullen do not think I will not come up there. I am concerned, there are reports you were distraught yesterday in the main hall.”

“Maker.” he muttered against Tess's thigh and look up at her. Flushed, her pupils dilated she looked beautiful in now he could only assume is the later mornings light. “She will come up.” 

“I am here Cassandra, Maker I sleep a little. It was a ....rough day yesterday.”

“But you are..” 

“I'm fine, I've not used Lyrium, I was troubled so I went to speak with the Inquisitor as she was helpful last time I had a bad day.”

“Well...good then.” A pause “Call me overcautious but I would like to see you for myself.”

“That's putting it mildly” Tess whispered and Cullen chuckled but pulled himself away from her. Standing he stretched and watched Tess pull her legging back up. Her eyes drifting down him resting on his swollen erection not so hidden under his breeches. Blushing she met his eyes “Do...should I come down too?” 

“That would serve her.” he laughed and Tess grinned wickedly sliding down the ladder before he could stop her. “Maker...take me” he groaned.

Cassandra turned to face her, eyes wide “Oh Inquisitor, I ...um..apologize I should have...assumed.” more of a question then a statement. Cullen came up behind her covering her still bare chest with his mantle. “Cassandra, thank you for checking on me but as you can see I am alive and well.” 

Yes I can see that, I will take my leave and see you both in the war room shortly. Leliana wants to meet.” Cassandra stammered before slamming the door behind her.

Tess burst out laughing as Cassandra left. “Did you see her face?”

Cullen nodded “Well she deserved it, interrupting such important endeavors.” He kissed her softly “You were close were you not?”

Tess sighed “Please do not remind me unless you plan on bringing me back on your desk now."

Cullen groaned “Lunch?”

She nodded eagerly, as she pulled his coat closer to her. “ I think I need to go change before the meeting.” With a quick kiss she was gone.


	5. Lunch Interrupted

Tess didn't remember getting back to her room after the meeting but it was about an hour before lunch and she had read and re-read the same report since the morning. 

The words seemed like another language, Maker he had her worked up. There was a knock at her door, “Come in.” she called down.

A recruit she often saw in Cullen's office ambled up the stairs. “Herald, I have a message from the Commander.” 

“The commander will meet you for a meeting in fifteen minutes in the tower by the garden to discuss renovate efforts.” 

“Thank you....Recruit what is your name?”

“Jonas, Ser.”

“Thank you Jonas, you are dismissed.”

Jonas nodded and took his leave. 

Once she had selected a red deep full length dress with a low neckline to show a hint of her cleavage. The silk of the dress felt soft on her bare skin beneath, making her feel all the more exposed. 

With a deep breathe she exited her quarter to meet Cullen at the tower, a strange feeling stirred in her stomach. 

 

She had been waiting for a few minutes before Cullen came through the door, a smile played his lips when he saw her waiting for him. “That is a beautiful garment on you.” He blushed and set down a basket. “I brought lunch.”

For a moment they stared at each other from across the room, Tess ran her tongue across her lip absently. Cullen grunted and removed his plate armor. Tess's eyes widened, as he crossed over and pulled her up. 

His mouth claiming hers, his tongue going over the same path hers just followed. Her hands found his hair and pulled him tighter to her. Her hips moving against him rhythmically. 

He pulled back, both groaned at the loss. “Are you all right little one”

Tess blushed and nodded.

His hand roamed her body cupping her breasts through the silk, then sliding down her belly to cup her mons. 

She was embarrassing wet for him. 

He hissed as her heat permeated the dress. “I see your dressed appropriately.” Tess felt herself flush. “Did you touch yourself as you dressed imagine my hands on you?” She shook her head, raising her gaze to meet his. “I...” she stopped and took a deep breathe. “I don't really know how to...” her brow furled at the admission. Cullen felt himself grow hard, why did her naivety such an effect on him he wondered.

“Well we will have to fix that don't you think.”

His hand roamed up from her hip to her breast pinching her nipple roughly. Tess gasped at the pain, amazed that it made her wetter. Cullen picked up a blanket he brought and spread it out on the floor. “Sit and take off your dress.”

Tess quickly pulled the dress off, dropping it beside her. Her stomach knotted as she sat, Cullen knelt down in front of her. “Are you okay?” he asked, she smiled at his familiar worried tone. “Tell me you are before we continue.”

“I am more then okay Cullen.” she smiled reaching out for him to kiss her. His body quickly covered hers, as she pulled him in for a kiss. His mouth grazed her lips, moving then across her jaw and down her neck. She felt his teeth graze her skin as he kissed down to her breasts. Her nipples tightened in anticipation of his touch, she arched her back. To her surprise he pulled back resting on his haunches. He took his time looking over her body before meeting her eyes again. 

“What are you doing?” she whispered cold from the loss of his body. Cullen smiled and came down to his knees. “ Lay your legs flat and open them slightly.” His voice was rough and caught in his throat and his gaze drifted down to her thighs. He reminded her of a wolf staring down it's prey but instead of fear she felt a deep heat spread down her as she obeyed him. His fingers danced along her thighs, dipping down he parted her legs until he was able to brush her clit gently and pull away. Tess jolted her hips...”Maker.” she gasped.

"Now Little one." His voice was low "I want you to do the same with your fingers." Tess met her gaze to his and slowly willed her hand to follow his, slowly she grazed her abdomen before dipping down and brushing lightly against herself. A sharp jolt of pleasure jumped through her and she did the motion again. Cullen watched fixated on her hand and what she was discovering she could do to herself. 

A sharp rap sounded at the door, and Tess gasped jumping back. Cullen stood swearing and handed her dress to her. “Who even knows we are here.” He groaned and watched to see her cover herself before opening the door. 

“Commander.” Jonas stood uneasily in the doorway. 

“What!” Cullen barked, Jonas looked down at Cullen's armor toss on the floor. “I am was told to come find you...”

“I would hope so...” Cullen growled “By whom?”

“Lady Montilyet, Sir...she requests the Herald presences in Tavern for a meal with the Lord Van Osterburg family. They just arrived and eagerly await the Herald's presence.”

Tess peaked over Cullen's shoulder “Jonas please tell Josephine, I will be there in a moment.” With this Cullen closed the door heavily. 

“Jonas?”

“That is his name?”

Cullen grunted his disinterest, and pulled her into a embrace. Allowing herself to relax into him she smiled against his tunic. “One day commander, we may get more then a few minutes alone where I can see you without this.” Her fingers tugged at the hem.

“One day, we may get a few minutes alone then I will be able to lick your virgin twat until you are begging me to take you.” 

Tess pulled back her eyes wide, and Cullen smiled before pushing her towards the door. “Go to your meeting Inquisitor.” 

Tess squinted at the bright light and saw Jonas waiting for her. “Your worship, Lady Montilyet wanted me to escort you.”

Frowning she followed the young recruit to the Tavern, it was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to the Maker they will have sex...


	6. Climax (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers...we have climax :)

The meeting had lasted hours as the Lord insisted on tasting all the ales they had from different regions of Denerim. Tess leaned against the bar next to Bull watching the now heavily intoxicated Lord try to dance with a barmaid. 

“Sex problems?”

Tess choked on her ale “Pardon?”

Bull laughed “Come on Boss, Ben-Hassrath."

Blushing down her chest, Tess continued to watch the Lord.

“Commander tight ass not doing it for you.”

“Don't call him that, and it's fine.”

“Uh huh, well it's not him...I can well for lack of politer terms smell that.”

“Maker take me.” Tess covered her face with her hands surely she could lit the candles with the heat coming from her face. 

“Ah it's nothing to be ashamed of Boss, it's a nice smell if that helps.” Bull winks at her

“It does not...”Tess sighed “Why are you torturing me?”

Bull shifted “Dorian is angry with me and I am bored.”

They were silent for a moment, watching the Lord start to remove his breeches.

“So you going to tell me what's wrong?”

Tess's nostrils flared with annoyance “I am a virgin.”

Bull nodded nonchalantly “Yeah and...”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well Cullen is more tight-assed then usual. Wasn't sure that was possible...but here we are." Bull drawled clearly enjoying himself. "That means one thing, he's not finding the release he's looking for. Either you are pushing him away which doesn't seem to be the case. So the other conclusion is the Commander is taking his time because you need it." 

Tess glared at him and Bull drank deeply from his mug. 

With a huff, Tess took a sip and coughed “We cannot seem to be left alone for more then five minutes."

Bull guffawed “Oh....you can do a lot in five minutes...this one time I was with Dorian and this red head elf from the kitch....uh not here or anything...you know what never mind, not important. You need to go "scouting" with the Commander....out of Skyhold...away from.... people.”

Tess hopped off the stool up and made for the door “I think you may be right Bull. Thanks”

Bull picked up his mug again “No problem Boss.”

Tess made her way towards the stairs leading to the battlement. “Inquisitor?” Jonas's voice stopped her.

“Yes Jonas.” she sighed what could Josephine possible want now it was well after midnight and she had spend most of her day now with the Lord. 

“The commander requests your presence in your... uh” He stumbled “private chambers.”

“Thank you Jonas, you are dismissed.”

~~

Skyhold was empty. 

The fires growing low as she moved to her chambers, grateful to get inside her quarters. She sighed when she saw Cullen leaning against the rail of the stairwell. 

“I hear the Lord is quite the ale connoisseur.” he said with a smirk. Tess laughed “No one had the heart to tell him we only carry one ale.”

He reached out to take her hand and pulled her closer to him.

Cullen ran his hand up the side of her dress finding the slit, and pulled it over her breasts. Guiding her arms up he pushed the red silk over her head and dropped it in a puddle on the floor. 

“No one will interrupt us now.” He said as he lowered his mouth to her breast, kissing her nipple lightly. The wetness of his tongue warmed her cool skin. “Now Little one, I have you all to myself. What should I do to you?” Tess shuddered against him. He continued down her stomach dipping his tongue into her belly button, Tess giggled. She could feel him smile against her, suddenly he flip her around and push her up against the rail bending her over until her wetness could be seen through her parted thighs. “Maker's breath” he whispered as he brought his mouth to her swollen lips and darting his tongue out to taste her.

Tess bucked back against his mouth, moaning. His fingers gripped her hips holding her to his mouth, sliding his tongue as deep into her tight pussy as possible. “You taste amazing, Little one.” Pulling back he ran him hand down the back of her thigh admiring the view before him. Tess whimpered “Please...Cullen...”

He spun her around, and captured her clit between his lips teasing it with his teeth gently. “Oh...oh..fuck.” Tess thrust into him, pleasure coursing through her body. His tongue swirled against her clit over and over until she threw her head back and let out a sharp yelp. A hot sensation cracked through her, her thigh shaking as her climax washed over her. Cullen pulled away to watch her break, his thumb rubbing over her clit drawing out her pleasure. 

Tess slide down the rail allowing his strong arms to hold her. Resting her forehead on his she sighed.

Cullen captured her mouth with his and pulled her up until they were standing. His hips snapped against hers roughly. “I am glad I gave you your first, Little one” He said gruffly in her ear. “I need to leave now, before I cannot control myself. Understood?” Tess shook her head “Don't leave me, come upstairs.” She tugged his hand towards her bedroom. “Please.”

Cullen allowed her to pull him up and on to her bed. He sat on the edge uneasy, he wanted to grab her and shove her down on all fours and claim her like an animal. Sink his hard cock in her virgin pussy and spend himself deep inside. Mark her. He wanted her blood on his... He shook his head and push aside his thoughts, she was standing in front of him, candle light bathed her naked form. “Your beautiful.” He said softly and held out a hand to her. 

Tess smiled and slid in between his legs and leaned in for a kiss, her tongue grazing his. Her hands fell on his shoulders pulling at the neck of his armor. “Can I see you now?” she asked he could see genuine want in her eyes. His fingers found the clasps and quickly shed it, she touched the hem of his tunic, and slid her hand under running along his muscular torso. She hummed as she pulled the cloth off of him and over his head, allowing it to fall with the rest on the floor. 

Her hand were soft and warm, tracing the scars along his chest until she reached his breeches ties. He grasped her hand hard, and she yelped. “Please...” he said hoarsely, she leaned in and kissed his neck.

“Let me...” she whispered and smiled as his hand released hers and quickly untied his laces for her. Tentatively she ran her fingers down the patch of blond hair that lead down into his breeches. He sucked in a breath sharply as she grazed the head of his engorged shaft. Wrapping her fingers around him, she marveled in how thick he was. His hands clenching the bedding before shoving his breeches down.

His heavy cock bobbing above his stomach, Tess's eyes widened and her fingers wrapped around him again slowing stroking. Cullen growled at her light touch “Harder.” he commanded and she jumped at his tone. Gripping him harder, moving her hand up his shaft to the tight tip. A clear liquid was seeping out, scooping it off with her finger she brought it to her lips. Cullen watched as her pink tongue darted out to taste it. 

He almost went over the edge watching her, he wanted her to touch him again but couldn't find words. 

Her hand grasped him again, and threw his head back. His hand clenched in fists, he had been at full peak all day since seeing her naked in the tower. The arousal was becoming a deep ache in the balls, relief...he needed this.

Her hands were rubbing him, exploring and watching intently. Twisting her wrist she twirled her fingers around him, stars clouded his vision. Yelling out he bucked his hips up and he spurted into her hand and onto her stomach. He laid back on the bed breathless, and felt her crawl up beside him. He rolled his head to look at her, catching her staring at his cum on her hand, he grabbed a wash cloth off the basin next to the bed and caught her hand in his. Wiping away his seed, he found her hip and started to wipe her belly but she stopped his hand. Wiping him off with her finger she then popped it in her mouth. Cullen groaned watching her “Fuck” he swore under his breath. 

“Was that all right?” she asked her eyes wide

Cullen chuckled “Yes, it was very all right.”

Tess smiled and curled in beside him after a few moments of silence. Her breathing evened out and he knew she had fallen asleep. Sitting he rubbed his neck, feeling calmer then he had in a long time. Probably since meeting her, he thought to himself ruefully and laid back down pulling her into his arms. Sleep found him quickly.


	7. The Winter Palace (Very E)

Skyhold was at full frenzy as Josephine prepared everyone for the Winter Palace. The rules of the game were never ending and often contradicted each other. None of it contained any nuance of order or from, something he needed.

Rubbing his neck, he felt nervous wondering aloud if he was really needed there. Tess glanced up from the war table, they were now alone. 

“I most certainly do, need you Commander.”

“In what way Inquisitor?” his tone tight, enjoying her new found confidence.

“Please don't answer that.” Cassandra muttered darkly from the doorway. “We are leaving.”

The Winter Palace was a majestic palace with gold touches at every turn. Tess touched the lion statues wondering if it was solid gold. She had been through the servant corridors twice now, frustrated with the Orlesian lock system. 

“Halla statues, what does that even mean?”

Varric sighed “I have to give it to them, it is impossible to pick the lock.”

“Bells, tolling ...deep, don't go to early they like to be kept waiting.” Cole whispered beside her.

Tess glanced up as the first bell rings, “Okay everyone back to your stations, I will head back to discuss with Leliana.”

Back in the ballroom she was distracted by all the nobles around Cullen, he jumped as one overly excited Lord pinched him. Leliana laughed “It seems the Commander has many admirers.” Tess wrinkled her nose and walked over to the table beside him. 

“You have quite the following Commander.”

“They won't leave me alone.” He whispered

“Will you save me a dance?”

“No”

“Oh.” 

“I'm sorry of course I will, but please hurry this is getting beyond my control.”

Of course the evening went as smoothly as possible with the game in full tilt. A brutal general, a scorched ex-lover and seemingly ignorant empress all wrapped up in a lovely bow of crazy initiated by Florianne De Chalons. Corypheus' latest minion.

Against Cullen's wished she had chosen to save the Empress, in her mind the lesser of evils. He had still saved her a dance, despite his objections he was a graceful dance partner. Also despite his objections.

It would take a day or so to return to Skyhold, however with Josephine's careful planning they wanted for nothing.

Tess marveled at the sea of canvas tents, several filled with foods and wine, other offered tables and seats for games of wicked grace. 

Tired from the evenings events, Tess looked for a secluded tent to rest. Varric slide beside her and a grin. “Yes” she huffed to tired to play another round of wicked grace. “The commander setup his own tent over the hill there, away from the others. Just in case your highness wants to know.” He nudged her with his elbow. Tess glared at him but heard him chuckle as she walk in the direction of Cullen's tent. 

He had setup his old Templar tent on the south side of a hill facing the sea, also one to enjoy isolation he was willing to put up with the cold sea breeze in exchange. He could make out her shadow move around to the door hesitating before calling his name.

“Cullen are you here?”

“Come in Tess.” he said warmly she pushed her way in, grateful for the warm lantern hanging in the corner. “Maker it's cold over here, why setup so far away from the others.” She shivered sitting down next to him on the furs he piled for a bed. 

He pulled out a vial of oil and pour some onto a cloth, rubbing the length of his sword carefully and with an obviously practiced hand. “No one can hear when I make you scream my name.”

Tess's mouth fell open, gone was the awkward man who dodge nobles through the evening. “Oh.” she said quietly. Surprised at his matter of the fact tone. “If that is what you want tonight.”

She nodded watching him stroke the sword suddenly finding the motion very sensual. “Tell me that is what you want Little one?”

“I do..I mean that is what I want.”

“Tell me exactly what it is you want.”

“I want your...you inside of me.”

Her admission didn't seem to faze him, he lifted his gaze to meet hers. Looking at her very seriously he set his sword down in the corner. His hand splayed itself over her stomach pushing her back lightly encouraging her to lay back on the furs beneath them.

“There is nothing I want more.” he said gruffly “However I want you to be completely sure before you push me any farther and I cannot...” he stopped and looked away “I never want to hurt you.”

Tess cupped his jaw and pulled him back, placing a kiss on his nose. “Please Cullen, you won't hurt me.”

His mouth took hers gently and he sighed. “I have wanted this for so long.” 

“Tell me Little one, have you ever take a man in your mouth?”

Tess blushed and shook her head no

Cullen smiled, a wicked smile and stood started to unlace his breeches. Tess tensed fear lodged in her throat. 

Pushed into the stone wall...a crack as her skull bounced...he laughed at her as she fell to the ground....”Look at you so eager already on your knees.” His hands cold, grabbing her neck pulling her roughly, how can he be hard if he hates her so...forcing himself into her mouth. 

Tess whimpered and pulled away “Lyrium...Lyrium..please stop.” Cullen froze and dropped to his knees beside her. His hands hovering in the air unsure if to touch her. “Tess...Tess shh. It's okay it's me. I'm not going to make you do anything.”

Hot tears slide down her cheeks, he brought his hands to her gently. Slowly pulling her into him, stroking her hair. 

“I lied...He did...” she sobbed through her tears. “I know, I see.” He hushed her “You don't need to explain anything.”

She had never cried for what he did to her, she never realized the soul of it clung to her. She didn't want it anymore. 

“Please take me Cullen, remove him from my skin....Please.” 

His chest constricted with her words, and his hand slowly ran up her neck watching for any sign of distress. Tilting her chin to him, his lips fell on hers. Agonizingly soft, barely there. She pushed up to him wanting more. His fingers found her jacket and untied the sash at her waist allowing the red velvet to hang loose on her frame. Making quick work of the gold buttons it wasn't long before the jacket laid crushed on the ground. He groaned at the sheer ivory breast band she wore, her pink nipples clearly visible through the fabric. His mouth dipped to work them through the fabric. She pressed herself to him, wanting more contact Tess worked her hands under his plain tunic pulling it roughly up. Cullen smiled against her and pull back allowing her to work it over his head. 

“Please tell me your smalls match.” he whispered, her eyes danced all fear forgotten now. 

“You could say that.”

He growled and quickly unbuttoned her dress pants. Damn Josephine was trying to kill him, four buttons. The fabric tore as he pulled them over her hips ignoring the last buttons, Tess jolted in surprise and Cullen halted “I'm sorry, I lost myself was that to...” 

“Maker no, don't stop”

Her smalls indeed matched the band, small rose embroidery graced the top sitting perfectly above the tuft of hair covering her sex. His hand ran over the soft fabric, “They look to beautiful on you to tear.” he muttered to himself mostly.

Wiggling her hips, Tess quickly had them removed and tossed aside. Her breast band quickly followed “I am running out of patience Commander.”

He chuckled “Is that so Little one?”

She quickly hushed at the new name she was coming to love, and nodded.

Cullen quickly flipped them so she sat astride his hips, she tilted her head confused. “I liked it with you on me.”

“As do I, but for your first time I want you in control. You may go at whatever pace you need to reduce the pain.”

Her gaze fell onto the chest she sat on. Running her finger over a especially jagged silver slash at his hip, she felt her heart clench for him. His eyes followed hers “Kirkwall...a unwelcome reminder from my Former Knight Commander.” 

“She did this?”

“ I'm not sure you could refer to her as a she at that point, she was more of a...” he paused “monster.” 

The scar continued under his breeches, she slowly pulled them down and helped him get them off. It stopped just short of his blond pubic hair. She leaned down and kissed the end, Cullen grunted and fought to keep his hips tucked down. “Tess...you do not have to do that?” 

She shook her head “I'm in control am I not, allow me this.” Her hand slide down his erect shaft teasing the head as did the previous evening. “I want you inside me...” she whispered. Cullen slide his hand between her legs feeling her wetness, heavy on his fingertips. He hissed his approval and ran his thumb over her swollen clit. She bucked against him, drawing herself up allowing him more access. 

He slid his index finger along her slit, pushing in gently until he was at his knuckle. Her muscles gripped him tightly as he pulled away. “Maker you are wet” he groaned as she quickly pull his cock to her slit and teased herself with the tip. He hissed heavily, holding the furs beneath him to keep from thrusting up into her. Slowly she slid herself down until he reached her maidenhead. “So tight...Maker..your so fucking tight.”

Hesitant she reached for his hands, he quickly responded by taking hers. His eyes flew open and met hers, they were wide but he didn't see any fear. “I want you to do it.” she said hushed, he took a deep breath to calm himself and slowly pushed himself into her feeling her tear as he hilted himself. 

She gasped as a sharp pain came and went...”Are you okay?” he asked she nodded “I feel so...full.” her hips moved experimenting. “Oh” she whispered as a flicker of pleasure sparked in her. She raised herself until he was almost unsheathed and slowly sank back down. “Mmmm that feel good.”

Cullen moaned, finding it hard to focus on her. “Tess...I need you to move please.” Her hips thrust against him again, and again until she was lost in her own pleasure. His hand gripped her hips, fingers digging into her skin leaving bruises and he took control. Snapping into her hard, until he was pushed over the edge. His thumb reached between her legs and rubbed her clit with out grace until she yelped loudly joining him over the edge. Her muscle milked him into her, his warm seed splashing her cervix.

Tess laid her head down on his chest, thighs shaking as the last of her orgasm flooded her. “Maker that was...”

“Incredible.” Cullen panted pulling her mouth to his hard, possessively. Tess slide off of him curling at his side. He pulled a large wolf hide over her, and rubbed her back softly until she was unable to keep her eyes open and drifted off. 

He stretched and sat up, his heart pounding as he looked down at his still hard cock covered in her blood. He quickly grasped himself and within a few hard pumps he came again in his hand. Reaching for a cloth he felt her smalls in his hand, he carefully cleaned his cock with them enjoying the bright blood against the soft ivory cloth. Tucking them into his mantle pocket, he used the wash basin to clean up and settled in beside her warm form. Sleep took him quickly, he slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

Somewhere in a dark corner of his mind, the animal whispered she's mine now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being to notice as I read them all together, it almost always ends with sleeping. I think I may be telling myself I need more sleep. :)


	8. The wolf is born (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up now folks...

Cullen noticed Bull smiling at him as he approached the meal table the next morning, and glared his way. Grabbing a coffee, a new beverage he was becoming quite addicted too and sat at a empty table. 

Wondering where she was, the tent was empty when he awoke a few moments ago, it was unusual for him to sleep late. 

He waited impatiently for a few minutes before slipping out the back. His sight zeroed in on Jonas, who looked as if he wanted to sink into the earth under his stare. “Recruit, have you seen the Inquisitor?”

“She went for a walk along the shore, she said she needed to gather elfroot.”

Cullen glared at him and turned away, and Jonas released a pent up breath.

He stalked the shore, catching the smell of lyrium in the air. Following it he saw her at the back of a field picking plants. Her hair was loose and hung down her back instead of in the usual braided style she wore into battle. The robes caught in the wind wrapping themselves around her lean frame in a way that made him jealous of the cloth. He whistled as he approached so she knew he was coming, she turned and a smile crossed her lips. “Morning Commander.” 

“Inquisitor.”

“Sleep well?” she asked

“Yes, better then I have in years thanks to you.” he smiled shyly catching her arm, pulling her into a kiss. 

“Hmmm me too.” she said against his lips

“Do we not have elfroot at the camp?” he asked

“Yes, I'm sure we do, but I wanted to get my own more...private.”

He looked confused then blushed looking guilty as he understood she meant to brew a potion to ease the ache he was sure she felt this morning. 

Tess smiled, “It's a very good pain Commander. If we didn't have such a long way to travel I would reveal in it all day before taking a hot bath.”

“So you enjoy pain Little one?”

She moaned softly, and her fist burrowed into his coat “I think so.”

Wicked thoughts flashed through his mind and he smirked...”Is that so, well I will certain have to give that plenty of consideration in the future.”

Tess blushed and turn to face the sea allowing the spray cool her face. She gasped as he turned her so she faced away from him, her bottom firmly planted against his erection. His gloved hand found there way into her robes pinching her nipples, twisting them hard. She pushed back against him, pleasure shooting down between her legs. Sliding down her stomach he quickly sheathed two leather clad fingers into her sore entrance. “Oh Maker.” she whispered as he rocked his hand fingers thrusting in and out of her as his palm ground into her clit. She came undone quickly, relying on him to hold her as her knees buckled beneath her. When she was able to stand again, he pulled away licking her juices off the fingers of the glove before removing them and tucking them into his jacket. 

Tess watched him curiously “Is that where my smalls went?” and he chuckled taking her arm “Let's just enjoy the quiet walk back.” 

~~

Cullen laid awake in the cool night air, watching the stars through the hole in his quarters. In his hand, a scrap of ivory tinted in blood. His desire was unquenchable, he never had enough of her. She slept beside him soundlessly, tired he imagined from the several times he had cornered her and made her submit to him today. Never once did he fuck her though, no he needed to rein himself in. Prove that he put her before him. She of course wanted to please him but he always found a reason side step it. He suspected she was getting upset about it, he couldn't fight the urge to want to cause her pain. Not that he could explain it, even to himself. He would sooner kill someone who hurt her then allow her to come to any harm, yet in his darkest fantasies....he often came to the thought of her....he snapped out of it and shoved the smalls under his mattress. He was a sick man.

Tess woke at his restlessness. Something has been bothering him, although he more then willingly dropped to his knees to pleasure her. He had not allowed her to pleasure him since their night over two weeks ago at camp after the Winter Palace. 

“Cullen are you okay?”

He jumped at the sound of her voice, “I didn't know you were awake.”

She pulled herself up to be able to see his eyes. Even in the darkness she could tell he was haunted by something. “Cullen, I love you.”

His posture softened “I love you too” accepting her lips on his, her tongue tangled with his as she draped herself over him. She rubbed her hips back and forth enjoying the friction between her legs, he moaned as his cock hardened. “Tess, I can't..” he laid his head back. “Please”

She stopped and pulled herself away, coldness washed over him at her absent. “What is the problem?” she asked quietly. Cullen rubbed her back, she pulled away further. “Is it me?” 

He bolted up “Maker, no....No. I...have been...I don't even now how to tell you...” Tess crept back a bit closer “Just tell me Cullen.” she pressed her voice filled with frustration. 

“ I've always liked things...rougher....sexually.” Tess nodded “ This is something I'm aware of Cullen, clearly I haven't objected.” 

He let out a bitter laugh “Maker I wish...I just.....” he stopped taking a deep breath “All I can think about is breaking you, pushing you down and forcing my cock into you anywhere, fuck everywhere. So hard you are left shaking. I want to hit you and I hate myself for it, I want to slap that wet pussy until you cry in pain but are so close that if I were to just touch my tongue to you, you'd snap and black out from your orgasm. I want you tied up and blindfolded, not just for sex but for hours until you cannot tell what's coming or going only then to I want to shove my hard dick in your creamy ass and fuck you senseless. I want to take those leather crops in the horse stables and beat your ass and thighs until you can't sit anymore. I want to watch you judge prisoners knowing you are burning because of me, I want to use a plug in your ass and force you to wear it in meeting with diplomats so your dripping and only thinking about my cock deep inside of you. I want to use you.”

Tess sat for a moment her mouth slightly a gap, Cullen was certain she was about to bolt out the roof and burn the building with him in it. In fact he would prefer that to what he was certain was about to come. She was going to fear him, he was just a Templar who wanted to hurt her.

“That sounds....wonderful.” she moaned a little and her hand rubbed her clit furiously until she threw her head back and yelped loudly, a orgasm racking her body. Cullen eyes fixated on her hand between her legs, now softly stroking herself. “Lean back.” he demanded his gaze hot on her. Without hesitation she laid back allowing him access to her. His palm came down sharply on his sensitive lips with a loud crack, she screamed and his palm landed on her again, another orgasm shook her. Cullen smirked slapping her harder, over, and over until she was shaking continuously unable to control her legs. He stopped and gently rubbed her thighs until she was able to meet his gaze again. “You know are safe word?” he asked she nodded “Say it.” 

“Lyrium”

“Do you want me to continue?”

She shook her head no, “Well that's not in your control is it Little one?”

She whimpered and he paused allowing her time to use their word if she needed too. No words.

“Turn over I want to see that creamy ass.”

She quickly turned over onto all fours, lowering herself so her bottom was raised to him. His fingers ran over her lightly. “You have a beautiful ass my dear.” His palm slapped against her hard and she jumped forward surprised. “Tsk Tsk” he clicked his tongue, and pulled her back give her three quick slaps. She whimpered and buried her face into his pillow. He ran a finger over the red skin until he reached her dripping sex, sinking three fingers into her hard. Her muscles clenched around him “Fuck...fuck” she mouthed without sound. He moved his fingers rapidly against that sensitive nerve bundle inside her until she came again, juices squirting out of her onto the sheets. “Ahhh.” she collapsed against him. He removed his fingers and slide her against his hard cock, giving her a moment to adjust before pushing himself into her. “Cullen...I...Oh...I can't anymore.”

Cullen pulled out slowly and pushed back hard, his hips slamming into her behind. Draping himself over her, he wrapped an arm around her resting two fingers on her clit rubbing fast as he pumped into her until he came. He heard her scream his name as he fell forward able to roll himself to her side before pulling her shaking body into his arms.

He stroked her hair and whispered his love into her ear until her eyes opened again. 

“Are you okay?” he asked earnestly brushing her hair away from her eyes.

Tess nodded “Mmhmm, that was...surreal.”

Cullen released a pent up breath of relief. “I'm going to turn you over.”

He lifted her with ease turning her onto her stomach, his fingers grazed her hips. Bruises were rapidly forming on her once unmarred bottom, and finger mark on her hips. Cullen picked up a small glass jar from the floor and unscrewed the lid. Scooping out the thick contents he smoothed it gingerly over her sore behind. Tess hissed at the contact but pain quickly gave away to relief as the salve began to tingle and soothe. “What is in that?” she asked smelling mint and elfroot in the air. 

“Mages aren't the only one who can make a healing elixir, this is a Templar salve.”

“Hmmm teach me the formula.” Her voice was distant now as sleep came to take her. “Is it okay if I sleep?” 

“Of course” he whispered as she drifted off. 

~~

Tess awoke to the sound of Cullen speaking down below her. 

“Maker bless me,  
Though I walk a path of darkness,  
Give me mercy and,  
Bath me in your light,  
Give me strength when I am weak,  
Andraste watch over her when I am not there,  
Bring her back to me, in safety.”

Tess climbed down the ladder to see him kneeling in front of a make shift shrine on the floor.  
“You still have faith?” her voice made him straighten then stand turning to face her.  
“Do you not?”  
“I don't know anymore. We know this..” she stared at the mark gracing her hand “Was stolen by Corypheus from the ancient elves, not the Maker.” 

Cullen watched her intently “I see it differently, if you were not given the mark you would have died. Even if Corypheus wasn't released by the Grey Wardens and Hawke and none of this happened. Then what the circle rebel or don't-One thing is for sure I would never have found you.”

Tess smiled softly “You do have a convincing point.” her hand reached out to him, he grasped it in his pulling her to him. Turning her to face the small shrine. “Did you ever believe?”

“When I was younger, before my time at the Circle. Before my parents sent me away.”

He nuzzled her neck with his nose, and she sighed leaning against him. “I've....um... had...something...” she blew her hair out of her eyes awkwardly. “I've fantasied about .” 

Cullen chuckled “I know we haven't discussed boundaries, some of mine may involve the Maker.”

“Oh...no no, last night you mentioned my judgment throne.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Well I've always wanted you to fuck me on it.”

Cullen grunted “Maker, I love you.” bending down to kiss her, the door opened behind them.

Cassandra huffed “Do you two actually work anymore?”

“It is barely six in the morning Cassandra.” Tess groaned “What do you need?”

“Josephine asked me to fetch you, apparently the food for tonight's noble dinner is and I quote 'completely ruined' Personally I don't see the concern however that is why we have Josephine.”

Tess sighed “She's right this dinner is important in confirming Orlais support for the Arbor Wilds. I'll go right away.” She slipped out, leaving Cassandra and Cullen behind as she made her way through Solas' atrium and past a snoring Varric to Josephine's office. Politics are important she reminded herself repeatedly through out that day and evening.


	9. He held her in Judgement (E)

It was just after midnight and the main hall is still in full force. Drunk nobles everywhere including the quite intoxicated Chargers. Bull was telling outlandish stories to anyone who would listen.

Cullen sat down beside Tess, he smelled like crisp cool outdoor air. “How did you get away?” she asked clearly envious. “By not being the Inquisitor” he said slurring a little. “Commander are you drunk?”

“A little lightheaded that is all.” he chuckled 

“Mm hm.” Tess rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her hand “I am tired, but apparently it would be rude to leave.”

Cullen filled her glass with a deep red wine and leaned in closer to her ear “What would make this evening more enjoyable?” he whispered “Maybe if I was to fuck your pretty mouth in the forge, it's empty I saw Harriet and Dagna outside with the soldiers playing wicked grace.” Even through his haze he watched her closely for distress. Tess's hand rubbed his thigh “Lyrium” she whispered back “ Not because I don't want too. I do. I want to for you, but because when I am ready I want you sober so you will remember every minutes of my hot tongue wrapped around you.” Cullen swallowed hard “When you put it that way, it sounds very appealing to wait.” 

A few minutes passed in silence “Can we over the Emerald Grave needs in the war room Inquisitor?”  
“Do you really think now is the time Commander?” Tess teased  
“Very much so...”he said firmly his hand slipping between her legs rubbing lightly.  
Tess squirmed against his touch, “Let's go to my quarters.” Cullen nodded solemnly and both stood slipping away to the back of the hall. Cullen paused ever so briefly by the throne, an idea forming in his mind as Tess pulled him into her room.

~~ 

It was at least three in the morning when Tess was woken by Cullen. “Skyhold better be on fire Cullen.” she groaned. 

“No Little one, I have something else in mind. Get up please.”

Groaning she stood out of the bed, looking for her silk robe a gift from Vivienne. He grabbed her wrist roughly “No clothing and close your eyes.” 

She obeyed and felt his fingers intertwine with hers, leading her downstairs through the doors into the main hall. “Cullen!” she whispered “What are you doing?”

“Sit back.”

Hesitating she moved backwards feeling the familiar wood touch thighs, “Oh..” she gasped as Cullen gave her a light push backwards so she was sitting. “Open your eyes.” 

She did, the hall was completely dark. Cullen stood in front of her, his hand stroking his hard shaft. 

“Lean back and draped your legs over the arms.” Even though he was whispering his tone was demanding. She did, exhaling nervously at how exposed this position made her. His fingers stroked her slit before bringing his mouth to her. Running his tongue down her slowly before carefully licking her tight puckered hole, slowly sinking his tongue into her exposed ass. “Oh...” Tess jumped surprised Cullen held her left thigh tight as his right hand rubbed her tight hole where his tongue had just been exploring. He pulled away for a moment “Don't move.” 

When his hand returned it was slick and he pushed a finger into her ass slowly. “Oh that's...um don't stop.”

“Do you want more?” 

She nodded into the dark “Yes please...more.”

A second finger joined the first, slowly he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. After a few minutes she was panting and meeting his thrusts with her own. Quickly he pulled his fingers out, sensing she was close. Her moan vibrated around the hall and she whimpered. Cullen stood gripping his shaft rubbing it over her wet pussy several times, dipping into her collecting her slick on his cock before pushing up against her puckered hole. His thumb rubbed her clit as he lubed himself with the bottle of oil he had tucked under the massive throne. Watching her intently, he pushed his head into her groaning as her hole stretched to accommodate him. Her hips lifted off the wooden throne trying to capture more of him. He stopped and met her eyes...his almost glowing. “Is that what you want, to be treated like a wanton slut?” 

“Yes...oh yes please Commander.” she gasped trying desperately to move. His hand released her hip and he brought it down heavily on her clit. Tess yelped thrusting up as he pounded himself into her filling her ass completely. Fluid gushed out of her cunt, dripping down her ass and on to his cock. His hand raised again slapping her twice more before pushing three fingers into her wet hole. Pulling back he settled on two “Fuck your so tight, I can't get all my fingers in you.” 

Tess's hips were thrusting rapidly now, “Please ...please.” she moaned loudly “Quiet Little one or you will wake all of the Inquisition.” he growled his fingers pumping more liquid splashing around them as she slowly came undone, shaking around him, eyes closed, mouth open in a wordless scream. Thrusting once more he followed her over, his seed warming her. Sliding his softened member out of her and slid down onto the floor. “Maker....” his voice horse, cupping her knees he pulled her aching legs down and slowing lifted her into his arms. She leaned against his chest, breathing heavily, “Cullen that was....” her lips grazed his chin, a giggle escaping her throat. “Let's go back upstairs before Varric wakes up.” Standing Cullen pulled her up and kissed her lightly on the lips, before pushing them both safely behind her chamber door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter for now, and I'm tired so if I missed any mistakes I apologize. I will post more as I am inspired. xoxo


	10. A softer side (E)

Sand swirled around his horse and covered his eyes with a gloved hand peering into the night. His back screamed in protest as he urged the large stallion further into the wind storm. He estimated he had been traveling for five days now, only stopping when he absolutely needed to sleep. Despite the storm he was grateful knowing the camp should be up ahead. He released a pent up breath spotting a fire ahead according to Scout Harding's map this was the Inquisition camp. 

Drawing his sword for safety he pushed ahead unable to see anything through the sand, a familiar laugh drifted across to him and as he drew closer the clear form of The Iron Bull came into view. “I don't believe I've ever been so relieved to see you.” Cullen said as he sheathed his sword and slide down off the horse, his knees cracked in protest as he stood, stretching. 

“Commander, good to see you.” Bull patted his back “Hey Krem, get the Commander a mug of wine. It's from Tevinter, primo stuff. Don't let on though, there will be no living with him then.”

“I can hear you.” Krem yelled from the cask, Bull rolled his eyes.

Cullen looked around the camp, several tents were bunched under a cliff ledge to keep the sun and sand at bay. A large fire roared with benches set out around it, several nugs were skewered roasting on the flames. 

“Where is the Inquisitor?” he asked taking a long drink of the wine Krem handed him. 

“Over there.” Bull motioned in the direction of the tents “She's been fixated on those shards for days now that we know what they are used for.”

Cullen drained his mug and set it down on a bench before heading off towards the tents. Immediately feeling warm with anticipation, spotting a light on in one of the tents he opened the flaps to find not the Inquisitor but Jonas sitting on the floor in a pile of furs reading Hard in Hightown. He jumped up instantly “Commander, I...well...really wasn't expecting you...here that is...not that you can't be here..I..” he stopped under Cullen's glare. “The Inquisitor has a tent by the water. Sir.”

Cullen closed the tent and smirked to himself, I think I'm starting to like him he thought to himself.

Her tent was perched right on the water's edge facing away from the group and overlooking the crystal clear waters feed by a breathtaking waterfall. “Tess...Tess are you in there?” he called softly pulling back the tents door, empty. He frowned and let the fabric fall closed, turning he scanning the water surface. 

“Hot, hungry...desire. Heart heavy, missing him. Swimming hurts..why does it hurt?...she won't let me help. Maybe you can?"

Cole appeared at his side and he jumped “Maker,...where did you come from?”

Cole looked up at him “I've been here the whole time. She's over there behind the water, she likes the way if falls like a heavy rain.”

Cullen looked over at the falls “Ah...thank you.” he said awkwardly turning back to find once again, he was alone. He shifted uncomfortably before removing his clothing, a bath wouldn't hurt he thought I must have several pounds of sand on me. Slipping into the water he was surprised at how warm it was, he cut through surface with ease. Swimming under the falls he surfaced to find Tess floating on her back, her long hair floating around her unclothed body. His heart jumped with excitement, as she pulled forward into a upright position. Her eyes light up and she gasped “When did you get here?” she whispered as he swam over to her pulling her into a hug finding he was able to touch bottom, holding them up. “Only moments ago.” he whispered back his mouth capturing her lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist “I've missed you. We've been here for what feels like forever.”

Cullen didn't respond as his hands cupping her breasts, softly rubbing her nipples. Tess hummed her approval “How did you get here so quickly, I sent you the letter only a week ago?”

Cullen barely heard her, his mouth moving down her neck. A familiar whooshing sound in filled his ears. He pulled himself up pressing his forehead to hers trying to focus on her words. “The shards seem to be keys.” 

He watched her lips move, soft and pink. Slightly parted, panting as she nears ecstasy. His tongue parting her, tasting her tart and sweet at once pushing her over. He groaned and pressed his lips to hers, nipping lightly. 

Tess push herself into him deepening the kiss, grinding her pussy into his taunt stomach. 

Cullen groaned again “Tell me what you want Little one.” 

Tess smiled and caught his hard shaft between her thighs, sliding him into her with ease. Cullen threw his head back exposing his neck to her hot mouth as she rocked her hips seeking her own pleasure. “Tess....fuck....if you don't slow down I won't last.” his arms hold her down trying to steady her. Tess wrapped hers around his neck using his shoulders to pull herself up before sinking back down on to him. Relenting Cullen slide a hand between them capturing her clit with his forefinger and thumb rubbing her in rhythm with her thrusts. Tess whimpered her muscles clenching his cock as she built herself up “more please...more I am so close.” 

He pinched her hard causing her to jolt in pain, a strangled moan tore from her throat as she was thrown into her release. Cullen grabbed her hips and pulled her to him hard, emptying his seed into her pulsing pussy. Tess dropped her forehead to his shoulder before sliding her legs off his hips allowing herself to sink under the water and resurface smoothing her hair back. 

Cullen watched her float onto back, scooping her up as one would a child he moved them closer to the rock edge of the cavern. Laying back against the rock, Tess reveled in the feel of the water washing over her. He moved himself so he could lay beside her, gazing up at the rock ceiling it seemed alive with glowing lights. “When I was in the circle there was a beautiful lake outside, the water was like glass even in a storm it never seem to be disrupted. I would gaze at it and for many years it held this peace for me, I was certain one day I would be able to touch it.” her voice barely above a whisper.

Cullen inhaled deeply but said nothing.

“As you know and I learned as I grew older that was not allowed. Eventually the lake took on a new meaning it was everything I couldn't have, it was suffocating me.” she laughed bitterly “ It held me captive just as much as the Circle did. Even when the tower fell and we were told to leave I didn't have the courage to go near it.”

He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly.

“It was the loneliness that felt like it was crushing your soul, surrounded by people constantly. But I felt so damn lonely, and he saw that zeroed in on my weakness.” 

Cullen tensed but remain quiet. “I thought he cared, I was blinded by my own desperate need to see what he really was. Then one day he said we could meet at night and go to the lake, no one would know.” Tess inhaled shakily “I meet him in the basement of the tower where the cells were, empty of course. He changed so quickly one minute kind and warm, the next he shoved me against the wall...my head hit it hard, it dazed me and...” Her breath hitched. Cullen shot up wrapping her in his arms, pulling her between his legs crossing them over hers completely cocooning her in him. “You don't have to tell me.” His voice tight with anger, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“No...I need to tell you.” she insisted regaining her control “he pushed me down on to my knees talking about me wanting it so much. I had no idea what he was talking about, he must have planned it because he was able to get himself out and force me to take him quickly. I was in shock and had no idea what he was doing if it was even something two people did together. He didn't finish, he just pulled away calling me a slut then left me down there. After a few minutes I went to go back to my bedroom but the door was locked and I had to sleep on one of the cots in the cells. In the morning he came and let me out before breakfast so no one knew.”

Cullen closed his eyes and inhaled her scent deep into his body, before tilting her head up to meet his. His lips touched her cheek lightly, tasting her tears as he moved up to kiss her forehead. 

Neither spoke, just stared out over the water. Cullen dipped his hand in the water and brought it up a water drop running down her nose, hanging from the pert tip before he captured it with his mouth. Tess smiled repeating motion, allowing the water to fall on to his lips before reclaiming it. They kissed lightly before Cullen turned her into a laying position, quickly fitting his hips between her thighs. He cupped water in his palm and poured it over her breasts watching it separate and create invisible tracks over her creamy skin. He lowered his mouth to her, tracing the pathways with his tongue. Reaching her belly button he dipped his tongue drinking the liquid pooled there before moving down to her hip. Kissing her softly he met her gaze seeking permission, bring her hips up lightly she arched into his touch. Silently willing him forward, Cullen smiled against her and slowly tracing the vee of her thighs. Leaving her gasping he suckled her clit between his lips rolling his tongue around her softly. Tess murmured words of encouragement her finger running through his hair, moving his hand up he teased her open and slide a finger into her warmth. She bucked against his hand, rolling her hips seeking more friction. Adding another finger, he pressed his mouth harder against her clit scraping his teeth against her. Feeling her start to tighten around him, he pressed a third finger into her tight hole twisting his hand palm up, sliding them in and out in rhythm with his mouth. Tess twisted and moaned around him as he pushed her over the edge, cupping her in his hand he pushed his palm into her coaxing out the pleasure. Bringing himself over her, he kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around him holding him to her tightly. 

~~

“Hot and wet, but cold too...water falling around them...safe...safe...safe.” Cole smiled “She's not afraid of the water, she's not alone anymore.”

Varric looked up from his game of Wicked Grace arching a brow “That's nice Kid, how about a game?”


	11. For your feature presentation...(E)

“Okay Little one, I want you to count your punishment understood?” 

She nodded eagerly not sure what to expect, Cullen had her laying over his thighs facing the floor, she felt oddly exposed even though she was still mostly dressed. He had pulled down her leggings running his palm over her buttock, she pushed into his touch wanting him to slide his fingers in between her legs. 

“No moving, if you move again I will add more.” his voice seemed distant as he covered her eyes with a strip of cloth. She frowned “Why am I being punished Commander?” 

“Are you questioning me Little one?”

She flushed and shook her head vigorously, keeping her mouth shut. His palm lifted from her, and with a whoosh of air spanked her bare skin. Tess yelped and instinctively pulled away but he held her in place bring his palm down three more times in quick succession. “That was just an example Little one, now I want you to count.”

His hand cracked against her skin, much harder this time. “O...one.” she managed 

“Two...three...four..” Cullen rubbed her skin admiring the red glow that now spread across her bottom and thighs. “One more yes?”

Tess nodded tensing as he raised his hand coming down lighter this time “Five” she whispered into his leather breeches. “Stand” he commanded and she pulled herself up feeling awkward standing blindfolded with her pants at her knees. He moved away, leaving her standing alone unsure of what to do. “Are you wet Little one?” his voice bounced around the stonewall of her chambers making it hard to find him. She nodded blush staining her cheeks, suddenly his hands were on her hips guiding her forward she stumbled but he caught her urging her to move. She felt a rush of cold air hit her, making her hot skin feel even more so, slightly burning. Confused she tried to turn to him, but he held her still bending her slightly so she was forced to reach out in front of her, grabbing cold stone. 

“Stay still.” his voice tight as his palm ran over her sore thigh slipping a finger between them to feel her, he groaned at how wet she was. Tess moved against him wanting more of his touch but he pulled away. 

“Do you know where we are Little one?” he asked his lips pressed against her ear distracting her by nipping at the lobe. Tess didn't have time to answer before she felt him nudge the tip of his hard shaft into her, her stomach twisted with want and he took no pause sliding himself completely into her. A soft ache bloomed in her as he hit her cervix, mixed in with pleasure shooting down her legs. She ground against him willing him to move, he pulled back slowly before slamming his hips back hard. She yelp and his hand wrapped around her mouth as he continued to thrust into her hard, the pleasure pain sending her into a climax. Her knees buckled and he held her up as he his own orgasm hit him, pulling out he spread himself on her buttock. He bit her neck hard, leaving a red welt below her ear, before standing her up, kissing her hard on the lips. “I want you to stay here and count to one hundred before removing your blindfold Little one.” She nodded hazy from her orgasm and started to count allowed, reaching one hundred she pulled off her blindfold, realizing she was on her balcony and quickly pulled up her leggings ignoring the mess it caused spreading his seed over her skin. “Cullen!” she yelped as a scarlet blush spread down her chest. Forcing herself to look over the rail, she saw several groups of training soldiers below, seemingly oblivious to any commotion from her quarters. His red mantle stood out in the center of the sea of beige. She imagined a smirk playing at his lips as he looked her way, before turning back to his soldiers.


	12. Breaking Bonds (E)

Cullen closed his office door heavily, relieved the day was finally over and he could get some needed sleep. Looking over at his desk he chuckled seeing Tess perched on the edge completely naked. “You have no nuisance for surprise.” Tess shrugged a smile playing at her lips, standing she edged him back until he was pressed into the ladder leading to his bed. Cullen smirked turning to ascended, she caught his arm pulling him to face her again, he raised a brow as she showed him the rope she held in her hand. 

He shook his head not sure if he could control himself if he tied her. “I can't Tess...I..what if.” she cut him off with a gloved finger to his lips. “They are for you.” 

“Oh.” he said realization dawning on him and he raised his arms up to the ladder allowing her the thread the rope through and around his wrists. He pulled at them playfully surprised at her skillful knots. Her fingers slid over him lightly, unbuckling straps and leather ties, setting his armor aside she allowed his shirt to hang open running her palm down his bare chest toying with the golden hair. He watched her fascinated, as she placed an open mouth kiss on his abdomen tracing the trail of hair into his breeches with her tongue. He grunted as her hand found his ties and tugged at them allowing a opening for her hand to slip into, teasing the tip of his hard cock. “Someone is pleased to see me.” she teased Cullen flushed “Been happy since we walked in to your straddling my desk in the nude.” 

“I was not straddling, I was leaning.” she pouted and he smiled ignoring the ache forming in his shoulders. Her fingers teased him gently before pulling him from his pants, sinking to her knees. She heard him sharply inhale “Tess..” his voice gruff “You don't have too....oh fuck.” his hips bucked as she kissed the base of his hard length. She placed her hands flat on his hips to stop them from shaking as she move up his cock unsure what he'd like, reaching the tip she slide her tongue out and swirled it around. He shook against his ties “Dammit.” he cursed and thrust his hips forward, Tess gasped and pulled back a bit before meeting his gaze. Wild...demanding....beneath that desires she saw his love for her reflected. Taking him once again she slowly sunk her mouth down taking as much of him into her mouth as possible before she gagged and pulled back a bit. Cullen's head was thrown back, the muscles in his chest tense “More” he growled and she felt a thrill of power through her as she took him again deeper this time. “Fuck...fuck.” his breathing was coming faster, as she ran her tongue down the back of his cock tracing the veins with the tip. She gasped as a spurt of pre cum splashed against her tongue, savoring it she hummed against him. Cullen thrashed above her pulling at the rope holding him down, sweat forming along his skin as pleasure clenched down on him. She smiled and hummed again hoping for the same reaction. “Maker...fuck.” he groaned as she pulled off of him with a pop, watching how his cock jutted out from his body. “Tess.” he growled a warning as she pulled away completely enjoying being able to see him unobstructed. “Tess...please.” his voice breaking as she palmed his balls tugging lightly. He emitted a low moan and snapped his hips towards her, she ran her hand up his shaft, before sinking her mouth down on him, taking him into her throat until her nose was pressed against his pubic bone. There was a loud snap as he ripped the rope off the ladder his arms grabbing her roughly, Tess screamed in surprise as he pushed her down on his desk sinking himself into her dripping pussy, the metal edge cutting into her skin. He fingers holding her hips tightly, bruises already forming on the surface of the skin. Every thrust causing her breasts to drag against the grain of his desk. She keened loudly as he pushed two fingers into her tight asshole, dragging them slowly out before thrusting them in again. “You like that?” he asked gruffly biting her ear , she nodded overwhelmed by all the sensations flooding her. “Tell me you want to me to fuck your ass.” he whispered twisting his fingers inside her. “I do...please..”

He pumped his cock into her hard “Tell me..” her pussy clenched around him “I want you to...fuck my ass” she squeaked out, he quickly pulled out his fingers replacing it with his heavy cock giving her no time to adjust before thrusting wildly. His fingers wrapped around her hip and flicked her clit, she jolted “You will not cum, do you hear me?” he grunted pumping himself into her, twirling his fingers around her swollen clit. “Until...I...tell you too.” he accented each word with a thrust, she could feel the wave of pleasure coming over her, unwilling to stop. “I can't...” she cried against the desk bucking her hips into his fingers teasing her clit, harder...heavier. “Please...” she begged unable to finish the thought. His fingers stilled and he heaved himself over her, a deep moan overtaking him, “Now.” he demanded, she came hard, bright lights flashed before her eyes as she felt him fill her with his own pleasure. Rolling off of her on to his back, he stretch out on the desk, gasping for air. Tess pulled herself up on unsteady legs curling into his chest. Her thighs still trembling he wrapped his arms around her, covering her face in soft kisses. “Are you hurt?” he asked after a few moments of silence she shook her head no. 

“Good.” his voice heavy as he crawled above her pushing her on her back, sliding off the desk he sunk to his knees. Picking up each leg he placed her heels at the edge of the desk, her legs splayed to him. He moaned as her swollen pussy was open to him, glistening with their combined fluids, running his hand down her hip he traced the lines cut into her skin from the desks edge. Pulling back he saw a smear of blood on his fingers, inhaling he licked them and pulled himself so he could bath her cuts with his tongue. A familiar sensation flared in the base of his neck running down his spine...mine...mine, and he breathed her in. Her wetness, musk, his sharp chemical smell, and a underlying metallic edge of her blood. Quickly cleaning both hips he sliding his mouth over her open slit, lapping their seed off of her skin, sucking at her labia he flickered her clit lightly. Her thighs clamped around him as she came once again, twisting away from his seeking mouth unable to handle anymore. He pulled himself up lacing his breeches as she sprawled out before him, the moonlight playing off her alabaster skin. He gently rubbed her abdomen and pulled her up into his arms, holding her tightly. 

Fingering the rope still wrapped around his arms, she pulled away and looked over to the ladder with a gasp. One side was splintered and it now hung precariously off kilter. 

She gasped and Cullen glanced over, feeling a pounding sensation in his chest. He could still smell blood on her and taste it on his lips, lyrium laced. Like a moth to the fire, he would follow her anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is leading somewhere, the blood- somewhere dark but hopefully good. I haven't gotten their yet but I feel it coming.


	13. Put a spell on me (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long but I have been hit with writers' block. I was listening to Nina Simone "I put a spell on you" and wham...

It had been a bad week, he squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his face as soldiers training in front of him blurred. The pain was bearable, the emotional havoc was much more difficult to hide. She taunted him mercilessly with her presence ...tie her up, mark her...she is yours. Cullen shook his head trying in vain to cast those thoughts out of his mind. 

He had avoided her for the last few days, using one excuse or another. For once he was grateful she was busy entertaining whoever Josephine paraded around Skyhold, most evenings he was able to retreat to his chambers well before she was released from her duties. 

His stomach clenched as he spotted her talking with Cassandra by the Tavern, she was wearing a form fitting robe in a brilliant emerald, no doubt a gift from Vivienne. It didn't take him long to realize for her safety and his, he needed to stay away from her when the lyrium withdrawals became to much. His usual restrain was shattered, and he feared for his own sanity.

Tess felt his eyes bore into her, as she left Cassandra. Unsure she turned to look at him, their eyes met across the ground. He made no move towards her but held her gaze, there was something there that made her feel uncomfortable. Her instincts told her to walk away, something about him made her mind flicker... danger. Confused, she turned away heading into the Tavern.

Cullen watched her as she disappeared behind the Tavern door. “Commander, these men are tired can we stop for food....Commander.” one of the head soldiers stood in front of him, Cullen gave him a blank stare and snapped back. “If they need a break then you break Solider, do you need me to hold your fucking hand. Make a damn decision on your own.” he growled at the man and pushed past him towards the Tavern.

The Tavern was warm, a large fire roaring in the center of the room. It smelled of roasting meats and fresh bread with underlying yeast and ale. He quickly spotted her across the room, leaning against the bar staring at him with a small smile. Before he could move, Varric was at his side. “Curly, come sit...” the dwarf's voice was distant as he watched her, she walked around The Iron Bull, “Wicked grace...Cole is...” her eyes riveted on him, she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Seriously the kid is kicking ass, Jonas has lost...” She raised her hand beckoning him before she ascended the staircase, he watched as she disappeared from view. Cullen brushed past Varric, focused, everyone else around him blurred. Taking the stairs two at a time he caught a glace of her robe on the stairs above him. 

Half way up the final set of stairs, he saw her leaning over the rail watching him, a coy smile playing on her lips. “You....have been avoiding me Commander.” she stated her tone lively, unharmed. “It's been a bad week.” he said as he came up the last few steps closing the space between them. “I could tell.” she said quietly “Can you not trust me to help you?” He nodded, running his index finger over her hip before pulling back. Fighting to keep his hands still, “I cannot trust me with you.” 

She hummed moving closer to him, her cheeks flushed from the heat. “Do you not care about my needs, Commander.” her voice still light, but he could see her seriousness in her eyes. He inhaled sharply as her hand reached under his chest plate resting on his taunt abdomen. “You've left me all week, to take care of myself.” She moved closer, still not pressing against him. She was torturing him, he thought shifting his hips trying to reduce the discomfort from his ever hardening cock pressed against his breeches. 

“How?” his gaze locked on her. 

“Oh you know...” she turned away from him and walked a few steps away, glancing back over her shoulder playfully. “The usual ways.” she hopped up on a crate pushed against the wall, leaning back on her arms. 

Cullen moved closer, he felt physically drawn to her. His hand shook as he placed it on her cloth covered knee “A week is a very long time.” he mumbled absently, “It is.” she drawled, her energy pulling him closer. His hand sliding up her leg, she bucked her hips trying to get him to touch her at the apex of her thighs. He drew in a deep breath, slipping into her robe he ran his finger over the front of her cunt, feeling her arousal through the fabric. She moaned softly, arching into him before pushing him back, he stumbled backward surprised. Her eyes danced mischievously, as her hand slipped into her robe untying it's straps, allowing it to fall open revealing her body to him. He stiffed a groan, and tried to step forward finding himself unable to touch her. Growling as he realized she was using her magic to prevent him from getting closer...”Tess..” his tone low in warning. She smirked cupping her bare breast, flicking her thumb over her nipple, it hardened to a pink tip. “I found I prefer your mouth on my breasts to my hand but I have to work with what I have.” Her pale skin flushed in excitement as she ran her hand down her flat stomach, Cullen's heart picked up speed as she dipped them into her smalls. 

“Take them off.” he said gruffly wanting to tear them from her himself, but his limbs felt encased, unable to move. She smiled but obeyed slipping the scrap of fabric down her legs, dropping them on to the floor. He wanted to pick them up, he wanted to touch her arousal, smell her. Feeling the fabric in his hand he looked down to see the pale pink smalls clenched in his fist. “How...” he stopped as she slipped her index finger into herself, thrusting against her hand. Her thumb circling her clit roughly, his chest tightened as she slipped a second finger in, moaning filled the air. He wasn't sure if she made the noise or himself, his gaze fixated on her fingers as they slide out of her glistening with her juices before she plunged them back in. “Come for me.” he whispered her breasts bouncing as her breath hitched, he knew she was close. Suddenly his arms felt loose, her magic released him as he dropped to his knees in front of her, grabbing her hips roughly he pulled her to his mouth, his tongue swirling around her clit as she bucked against him her orgasm crashing over her. He moaned against her, jolting awake.

He opened his eyes, feeling the room spin. Confused he looked around, his bed...dark..it was night. “How did...” he pulled himself out of the twisted sheets and grimaced as he pushed his throbbing cock into a pair of breeches, pulling a loose linen tunic over himself before sliding down the ladder and out into the night. Her chamber door was unlocked and slightly open, expecting company he wondered as he slipped in, climbing the stairs quickly. She was sitting on her bed, a sheer robe wrapped around her lithe frame a sly smile on her lips. “Good dream?” she asked quietly he stared at her in awe “How?” he stuttered, pulling his tunic off dropping it to the floor advancing on her. Her smile widened “A little trick Solas taught me.” 

He stripped off his breeches, still moving towards to bed jumping on each leg to pull them off. “Strip now!” he demanded, her hands opened the robe pushing it off quickly. His fingers dug into her waist, as he claimed her mouth with his. Biting her lip until he tasted her blood, she whimpered with pain or pleasure he didn't care. Flipping her over abruptly, he sheathed himself into her with one thrust, she yelped against the mattress as his tip hit her cervix. His thrusts continued hard until he was gasping, releasing his seed into her. She moaned as his cock twitched in her, curling herself into his arms as he collapsed beside her on the bed. Breathing hard he tightened his grip on her, pulling her flush against him. “I love you Little one.” She smiled and sighed deeply.

Returning to his quarters in the early morning, he climbed to his bedroom retrieving his plated armor for another day of training. A flash of soft color caught his eyes, brushing his sheets aside, he pulled out her silky pink smalls. He groaned and shoved them into his pocket, smiling to himself, he was feeling better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has inspirations, feel free to send them to me. Thanks


End file.
